Reunion
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: Thneedville High, fluff, lots of feels, in which we see Viper and Dream during two parts of their lives in which they need each other the most.


**A/N: The Onceler askblogs in this are Dream (ask-dream-eating-onceler) and Viper (ask-viper-ler), with their Thneedville High blogs being highschool-nightmare and im-ren-greed, for those wondering~**

**This was mostly written off the top of my head and for Viper's mod, but I figured I'd also post it here for anyone else to enjoy if they like the characters? **

Some nights it hurt more than others for either of them, and on those nights they'd stay with each other until morning and sometimes for days at a time. Questioning why neither of them were good enough for the one they'd both been competing for, followed by resentment towards the boy that had rejected them, and then finding solace within one another. It had begun as a coping mechanism to mutual heartbreak, but evolved into a relationship in which Ren and Gage legitimately loved one another.

From the "oh, fuck it" kiss to the two taking out their sexual frustrations on each other that night—everything suddenly felt…better.

It didn't help that their Father had been sending gifts of lust to Gage, making it harder than ever to resist taking Isaac by force (for a while).

Tonight was one of those worse nights, which started innocently enough with a movie and some cheap Chinese food, but ended with Gage's eyes watering up and him needing to be held for a good few hours. He enjoyed the warm embrace of Ren's arms, much stronger than his, accompanied by a soft kiss to the forehead. Just the other week, their roles were switched and it was Ren who needed to lay in Gage's lap until the pain subsided.

Gage nuzzled into his neck, taking in the other's scent. "Ren, I love you…"

"I love you, too, Gage." He rubbed the others back consolingly. "We don't need him. We'll be fine on our own."

The smaller boy nodded quickly, feeling his heart suddenly rising up again in his chest where it had sunk only a few hours ago. He didn't know where he'd be today without Ren—probably dead. Spending time with him had been all that motivated him to continue on during the period before Gage had finally collected the nerve to ask him out. It was something so meaningful that Gage felt he could never repay the other. They'd gone from lusting for each other's blood to lusting for each other's bodies in just a couple of days, and now even remembering the menacing thoughts that he once held towards his boyfriend sent a shiver of regret up his spine.

The very person that had caused his blood to boil was now the one who gave him the will to live.

After a while longer of taking comfort in the other's embrace, Gage moved back a couple of inches to stare up at Ren with tear stricken blue eyes. "I-I think I'm alright now." He smiled faintly, cheeks reddening in embarrassment.

Ren placed both hands on the others face and gave him a kiss. "It's alright, love, I'm here."

Gage returned the gesture passionately, breath hitched. "I don't know what I'd do if you weren't."

Their sessions of comforting each other eventually ceased when Isaac finally decided to join the relationship with them. For years, everything felt as it should have been with the three of them. Here was peace and a certain happiness that had previously been thought to be unobtainable.

But it didn't last nearly long enough—fast forward so many decades later, maybe even centuries, and the two of them were in a similar position. They had different names now; Ren had abandoned his human name and began going by Viper, with Gage having lost his memories of their times together and now known as Dream Eater.

He didn't remember Ren consciously, but he could feel their bond, ever lingering and even stronger now that Viper had just returned from the past (courtesy of grey magic). Viper liked to drink. A lot. And it was easy to tell why upon knowing his history of losing everyone he'd grown to love, time and time again, to one circumstance after another. Still one to enjoy parties, he'd often host them at his manor, the same one he, Isaac, and Gage had shared so many memories in.

And it was at one of these parties that he first saw Dream, not recognizing him at first because of how…_different_ he'd become. It took him a long while to figure it out—the contrast between the brash Satanist and the word savvy gentleman before him was enough to fool anybody that had known Gage previously. And even upon discovering his true identity, Viper felt he couldn't say anything. Dream had moved on, gotten a boyfriend, and seemed happy—but yet he couldn't stop this burning pain of regret and sorrow that had begun clouding his chest.

"Viper, I am sorry."

The mentioned man sat in his office chair, elbows on his knees and hands over his eyes, and empty bottle of vodka setting atop his desk. Dream moved over to him and pulled him into a soft embrace.

"I've missed you, Gage…"

"And I have missed you. Though my memory may fail me, my heart and soul do not."

Despite the fact that Dream had been in denial about his existence as a demon, he couldn't run from the truth any longer. Not at Viper's expense, especially. He was already hurting enough, and the pain was something both men could feel, still synchronized with one another.  
Viper wrapped his arms around Dream's neck, burying his face into chest as Dream pet his head, gloved fingers gliding through his black locks. Viper felt himself tearing up at the contact, and his shoulders shuddered at just how long he'd been waiting to feel the other's touch again. He'd thought this would never be possible again. That he'd be doomed to years of substitute lovers and a marriage to alcohol.

"It's alright, Viper. I am here…I'm not sure what occurred that resulted in my absence, but I am determined to make this right. I won't be going anywhere. Never again."

Viper simply nodded, holding the other all the more closely. So many nostalgic feelings running through his veins; he almost wondered if this was real. "And Isaac…we have to recover him, too," he managed out through shaky breaths.  
Dream gave a firm, "yes, we will" and continued his consoling gestures. "The three of us will be reunited; I'm positive of it."

Hearing those words lifted a weight from Viper's shoulders, and the relieving thought he, Gage, and Isaac being together once again was nothing less of euphoric. But for now, in this moment, he had Gage back—or he would once Dream's memories were restored.

Incubus denied ever being human, and something told Viper that he'd be much more challenging to reclaim. But one step at a time, he told himself.

He looked up at Dream with longing yellow eyes as he brushed the bangs from his mate's face. Dream leaned forward to kiss lips softly, and Viper thought for sure that his heart would burst. He closed his eyes and kissed back, his grip on the other tightening. Their tongues slid against one another, making an interesting taste of alcohol and coffee.

They broke for breath after a few moments, a thin thread of saliva between them as their eyes met, Viper's still shiny with tears and Dream's half lidded in a curious but warming expression.

"Ren, I love you…"

"I love you, too, Gage."


End file.
